


【杰北】来啊，一起渣啊

by COSMICHUMAN



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN
Summary: 人设没啥用，别看了（？松村北斗，24岁职业偶像路易斯杰西，20岁大学生，在便利店兼职
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 11





	【杰北】来啊，一起渣啊

**Author's Note:**

> 人设没啥用，别看了（？
> 
> 松村北斗，24岁职业偶像  
> 路易斯杰西，20岁大学生，在便利店兼职

1、  
松村北斗第一次看见路易斯是在家附近的便利店。

那天他难得有个休日，来便利店打算买点吃的，远远地就看到一道挺拔修长是人影站在门口，穿着白衬衫，面无表情。

两人的距离在松村北斗的步伐下慢慢缩短，突然一个女生跑过来扑进眼前人的怀里，还没站稳就双手环上路易斯的脖颈踮起脚吻了上去。

也许是松村北斗的视线太过露骨，擦肩而过时路易斯抬起头来准确无误地对上了松村北斗，那眼神黑沉沉的，让人很难搞懂他在想什么。

但是松村北斗却嗤笑了一声，小屁孩，装什么深沉。他敢打赌，这人和自己不过同类人罢了。

后来他饶有兴致地观察了一段时间，不出意外地，每过几天路易斯身边都会站着不同的女孩。

再后来他有时候会去便利店买包烟，买点糖，买个饭团，再指定路易斯帮他加热。

2、  
深夜的便利店只有路易斯一个人，松村北斗大概才忙完工作，匆匆从保姆车上下来。

“啪——”

一盒安全套甩在柜台上，路易斯挑了挑眉，揶揄地看着包装盒上面印着的超大size宣传语，“大明星真是身怀大器~”

松村北斗轻笑一声，“不是我用的。”  
路易斯把东西递过去，松村北斗顺势抓住他的手，凑到路易斯耳边轻轻吹了口气。  
“不过确实用在我身上了。”

在路易斯微微怔神的间隙，松村北斗已经快步走出店外，一只手从保姆车里伸出迫不及待地把他带上车，转眼间就扬长而去。

路易斯下意识地舔舔嘴唇，低下头继续手上的工作仿佛什么也没发生过。

他当然知道松村北斗是谁，身边的女孩子们总是叽叽喳喳地讨论着这位当下大火的男性偶像，瞟了几眼女孩子手机里正播放的松村北斗的表演，相比于其他偶像来说，是有些过火了。

以色气与性感为卖点的富有成年人魅力的表演，是松村北斗的拿手好戏。也许这个人就是色气的代名词，无论台上台下，都毫不吝啬地露出魅惑人心的笑容，享受别人投在他身上的赤裸裸的视线。

路易斯意识到松村北斗总是挑自己值班的时候来，穿着洗的发白的领口过于大的T恤，配上他钟爱的各式各样花裤子，肆无忌惮地带着身上暧昧的痕迹在自己周围晃荡。

但是那天晚上之后的一段时间，松村北斗都没有再出现。也许是找到另一个更合他胃口的便利店小哥了吧，路易斯杰西不无恶意地想着。

3、  
又是一个单独值班的深夜，便利店里小声流淌着路易斯最近沉迷的曲子，《Hotel California》。

此时店门被拉开的声音显得有些刺耳。

“欢迎光临——”路易斯眯着眼打量着松村北斗，而后者却目不斜视地从柜台前走过。

“那个——你能过来一下么？”从角落里传来松村北斗的声音。

路易斯不动声色地向那处货架靠近，然后被松村北斗压在角落里，从他的唇里渡过来一股液体，是草莓果酒的味道。

松村北斗没有深入，舌尖在路易斯的唇上轻点，把他来不及咽下去的果酒收入口中。  
“你能帮我尝尝这果酒有没有过期吗？”

路易斯喉结上下动了动，像是在细细品味，过了一会儿才低声说道：“没有。”

“那太好了！去结账吧！”松村北斗转头大步走出角落，从口袋里掏出零钱，金属撞击出的清脆声音混在背景音乐里也不显得突兀。

4、  
路易斯深吸一口气，用手里崭新的钥匙打开了门。

“欢迎光临——”  
刚进到玄关，狭小的空间里就响起了松村北斗戏谑的声音。

“你这是……？”路易斯指着松村北斗的装扮问。

“啊，我正好在试服装，你觉得这件上衣怎么样？”松村北斗走进客厅指着沙发上分门别类摆好的衣装解释道。

大概是试到一半，松村北斗上身穿着的是一件靛青色蕾丝衫，很好地显出他宽肩窄腰的身形，下身却还穿着看起来很高级的丝绸睡裤，随着走动乱摆，勾勒出纤细的小腿轮廓。

“很适合你。”路易斯毫不吝啬自己的夸奖。

“这件可是女装哦~？”松村北斗反问。

“我知道。”  
我怎么可能不知道呢，我身边的女孩子还特地去买了同款，路易斯心想。只不过穿在小女生身上就像偷穿了大人的衣服，而松村北斗穿则更像是个性感的大姐姐。

松村北斗很是受用，凑上来蹭了蹭路易斯，指使他把沙发上的样装都收拾好，再去浴室里先洗个澡。

5、  
路易斯出来的时候发现松村北斗还穿着那件隐隐约约透着肉色的蕾丝衫，站在卧室的落地窗旁边眺望夜色，小口地啜着那半瓶草莓果酒。窗外清冷的月光洒在松村北斗棱角分明的脸上，唇上的水色映着月光迷了眼。

路易斯没有忍耐，从后方伸出手扭过松村北斗的脸，低下头与他分享香气浓烈的酒水。松村北斗渐渐转过身，主动加深这个吻，挑逗似的啃咬对方的嘴唇，舌尖互相追逐，发出暧昧的水声，直到两人都气喘吁吁才不得不暂停下来。

“原来你喜欢喝这种甜甜的果酒。”想到和台上的反差，路易斯觉得有些不可思议。

“这是给你买的，你才成年吧？怕你喝醉了站不起来。”松村北斗唇角带着笑，向前一步更加贴近了路易斯的身体，感受到了眼前人火热的欲望。

“考虑得真周到，那我就开动了。”路易斯夺过松村北斗手上的果酒，一口气全浇在了松村北斗的身上。

酒液渗进了蕾丝衫，紧紧地贴合在松村北斗的皮肤上，路易斯舔上因冰凉而挺立的乳首，稍微恶作剧似的用力一咬，听到松村北斗的惊呼后又安慰般地舔舐。一只手隔着蕾丝衫反复搓捻着被冷落的另一边，粗糙的布料磨过脆弱的小点，引出一片嫩红。

他早就想这么做了，早在松村北斗穿着这件衣服表演的时候。他不止一次幻想过，当松村北斗表演的时候，乳头一定会被摩擦出艳丽的颜色，说不定上面还带着别人留下的痕迹，他的粉丝们一定也发现了吧。

“真甜。”路易斯赞赏着松村北斗的美味，就像是一块可口松软的蛋糕，改用双手揉捏松村北斗的胸部，像是要从中挤出些什么。

“啊…嗯…够了……”松村北斗不禁软了腿，把路易斯往床上一推，跪坐在地板上，他怕路易斯再继续下去，自己真的就要高潮了。

装作从容地拉下路易斯围在腰间的浴巾，熟练地套弄着早已怒涨的性器。路易斯是混血，皮肤比常人要白，阴茎也不例外，现在因为充血又显出漂亮的红色，清液止不住地涌出，沿着茎身流淌，干净又淫糜。

“你好硬哦。”松村北斗手有点累了，抬起头故意刺激路易斯，小心翼翼地含住龟头，不出意外地感觉到嘴里的东西又变大了一点。

路易斯看到松村北斗眼里的笑意，暗暗唾弃自己的定力。但是松村北斗的技巧太好了，抱着要在此刻表现出年长者的阅历的念头，收缩着口腔不停地吞吐，舌头绕着冠状沟打转，不定时的深喉，让路易斯忍不住想进入得更深一点，再深一点。

想射在他的脸上。路易斯盯着那个在自己胯间忙碌的人，温暖的双手裹住自己快速地撸动，唾液已然含不住了，在下颌划出亮晶晶的线条，如果再加点东西，一定很漂亮，路易斯有点忍不住了。

“我能，射在你脸上吗？”路易斯还是想征求一下松村北斗的意见。

“……你喜欢玩这个？”松村北斗吐出巨物，握着它在自己的脸上徘徊，红通通的嘴唇不时吮吸着龟头。

路易斯在松村北斗的注视下点了点头，不自觉地抽动起来。

松村北斗笑起来，手上迎合着路易斯的动作加快速度，路易斯憋着的一口气松了下来。

在接近顶点的时候路易斯的心跳的极快，双眼紧紧盯着松村北斗，不想错过一丝一毫，松村北斗还在色情地舔着铃口，粉红色的舌尖覆在龟头上，把爱液全都收入口中。

“唔……！”路易斯差点跳起来。

“不~行~哦~今晚你射在哪里我说了算~！”松村北斗突然狡黠地掐住了根部，堵住了喷发的出口，感受到巨物的青筋贴着手掌心一跳一跳的，像是在控诉着他的行为。

6、  
路易斯忍无可忍，站起身来把松村北斗打横抱起来扔到床上，左手抓起松村北斗的双手固定在头上，不做声地扒掉丝绸睡裤，右手食指和中指挤入窄小的入口，沾了一手的黏腻。  
“怎么已经这么湿了，自己玩了多久？”

“嗯……你猜？这几天都是想着你做的。你呢，有没有想着我做过？”松村北斗双脚勾上路易斯的腰，用力往下一压，路易斯不答，手指又往深处更进了一点，四处摸索着碰到了一个物体。

“啊……嗯……呃啊……快一点……”松村北斗被体内传来的快感刺激得只想蜷起身体，却被双腿之间的路易斯挡住，只能无助地扭动着细腰，等着路易斯把那颗自己亲手塞进去的跳蛋拿出来。

“啪嗒——”  
跳蛋被路易斯丢到地上，他现在只想立刻把自己塞进松村北斗的身体里把他操得说不出一句话来，握着自己的性器，龟头浅浅地进出着微张的穴口。

“安全套呢？”路易斯松开松村北斗，想去翻找床头柜。

“哈啊……用完了……”松村北斗却不让路易斯起身。

路易斯一挑眉，“那怎么办？”然后被松村北斗一翻身，跨坐在身上。

“你想，”松村北斗居高临下地瞥着路易斯，顿了一下，“射在我里面吗？”

不等路易斯回答，松村北斗一手撑着他的胸膛，另一只手扶着硬邦邦抵在自己股间的阴茎坐了下去。

“嗯……你太大了……”松村北斗有些埋怨地瞪了路易斯一眼，还没吃完就已经顶到了底，而且撑得好涨。

松村北斗接着就慢慢地律动起来，炙热紧致的后穴包裹着性器，松村北斗故意缩紧了内壁吮吸着路易斯，路易斯有些头皮发麻，忍不住发出了低沉的喘息，想要更多，但是松村北斗依然不慌不忙。

终于路易斯感觉到好像擦过了什么地方，身上的人长吐了一口气，低声说，“这里，是我的敏感点哦。”

路易斯猛地直起身来，抢夺主动权，把松村北斗的腰向下用力一压，把最后一截强硬地埋进松村北斗的体内。

“啊…！你等会儿……嗯……”没等他反应过来就小幅度地抽插，次次进出都准确无误地撞击到松村北斗的要害，逼得松村北斗死死地扣紧路易斯的后背，声调无法控制地升高。

“舒服吗，你看，这不是能吃下去吗？”路易斯轻吻松村北斗流下的生理性泪水，掰开他的右手引着他摸上自己被快速进出的穴口，那里已经濡湿一片。

“出了好多水……平时都是怎么做的，做给我看。”路易斯牵着松村北斗沾满淫液的手来到胸前。

“……闭嘴！”松村北斗恶狠狠地叫着，两根手指却听话地捏着自己已经被蹂躏得肿涨的乳尖，忘情地发出浸满情欲的呻吟。

“不行……！你放手啊……啊……”不知道什么时候路易斯的手爬上了松村北斗的性器，左手环成一个圈套弄着敏感的前端，刺激得爱液一股一股的止不住地往外冒。

“唔……太激烈了……不行……要、要射了……”松村北斗仰着头大喘着气，手上越发失了轻重。

路易斯腰部用力一送，松村北斗一下失了力气，痛痛快快地泄在了路易斯的手里，精液打湿了两人的腹部，后穴痉挛着绞紧了路易斯，让路易斯闷哼一声。

不等松村北斗从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，路易斯摆弄着松村北斗的身体，以性器抵在最深处的姿势把人转了个方向，让松村北斗跪伏在床上，抬起被撞得涌起艳色的臀部，不留情面地后入了进去，一时间房间里只听得见交合的啪啪声与被搅动的水声。

“太深了……要坏了……”松村北斗捂住自己的腹部，像是要保护自己一般，双腿快要跪不住了，颤抖的幅度越来越大。

路易斯把自己深深地埋进了松村北斗的体内，俯下身贴上他的后背，咬着松村北斗的耳垂低喃，“我要射进去了。”

大手环抱着松村北斗的腰支撑着不让他趴下，大股热流就这么灌进了松村北斗的深处。

7、  
“钥匙……你不怕吗？”路易斯歪着头看向还在平复呼吸的人，就这么把钥匙和住址混在零钱里，不管怎么说，这样的行为对于一个偶像来说还是太大胆了吧。

松村北斗又爬上路易斯的身体，学着他们第一次见面那天那位少女的样子，双手虚虚地环抱住路易斯的脑袋，像是抱着什么至爱之物。

“哈，我很快就要搬走了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 渣与被渣  
> 这是个问题  
> 干脆一起渣


End file.
